


Shower For Two

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Walked in on you in the shower college!au.</p><p>When Castiel accidentally walks in on his roommate Dean in the shower, Dean's reaction is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower For Two

Cas _really_ hated his eight am class. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning, he was forced to wake up at six forty-five so he could shower, get dressed, and scarf down something for breakfast before sitting through fifty minutes of calculus. On this particular morning, he had woken up to his alarm, sleepily shut it off, and promptly fallen back asleep for twenty more minutes. Now, not only was he extremely tired after only getting four and a half hours of sleep, he was also running late.

He cursed as he quickly undressed, grabbed his towel, and crossed his dorm room to the shower he shared with his roommate, Dean. Apparently getting so little sleep the night before had really slowed down his brain functions, though, because he failed to notice the shower already running and the cheerful singing coming from the inside until he had walked into the room and pulled back the curtain to step in.

 _Fuck_.

Dean was turned away from him, rubbing shampoo in his hair as he sang an old REO Speedwagon song. Cas may have had enough time to flee without being noticed, but exhaustion combined with shock kept him frozen in place for too long, staring awkwardly.

Before Cas could try to leave, Dean turned around and noticed him, the song dying on his lips as he exclaimed, “Shit, dude, you scared me! What the hell are you doing in here?”

Cas felt as his entire face turned what must have been a vibrant red, and he couldn’t seem to do anything but stutter, “My alarm – I usually shower, um…”

Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion, but Cas couldn’t get any more words out. He and Dean had been roommates for two and a half months now, and were pretty good friends. Dean was smart, caring, and humble, not to mention highly attractive. Cas had a bit of a crush on him, but he’d done a pretty good job of hiding it, not wanting to make things awkward. Besides, he was fairly sure Dean wasn’t interested in guys, so there was really no point in saying anything. But now he’d just walked in on him naked, and was pretty sure he’d ruined their whole relationship.

“Cas?” Dean asked, and Cas briefly wondered why he hadn’t reached for his towel yet. Wasn’t he embarrassed about flashing his roommate? His thoughts were interrupted when Dean reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, asking, “You okay?”

The press of Dean’s hand to Cas’ shoulder startled him, and he let out a squeak and jumped, dropping his own towel in the process. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse.

Cas thought he saw Dean’s eyebrows raise in surprise and maybe admiration as his eyes darted over Cas’ body, but he didn’t stick around long enough to find out as his muscles finally cooperated with his brain and he fled the bathroom, not even picking up his towel as he left. He managed to get dressed and run to class, but he couldn’t pay attention to one thing his professor said because his mind was replaying the morning’s disaster over and over in his head.

After his classes had finished for the day and he’d spent an hour picking at his food in the dining hall, he found a secluded corner of the library to study in while he avoided going back to his dorm and possibly running into Dean. He tried to start his Calc homework, but couldn’t concentrate and was only two problems in before he dropped his head onto his arms and groaned. He didn’t see any potential outcome to the situation that morning where he wasn’t screwed. He sat there with his head on his hands for at least fifteen minutes before he yawned and felt himself starting to fall asleep even though it was still pretty early. He knew if he didn’t get up, he would fall asleep and probably be there all night, and the pull of his warm, comfy bed across campus was what finally convinced him to leave.

Cas trudged through the door to his dorm at seven thirty, and groaned internally when he saw Dean sitting on the sofa, munching popcorn as he did his homework. Dean looked up as Cas walked in, and something about his expression gave Cas the sneaking suspicion that Dean was in their common area on purpose, waiting for Cas to get home.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean said casually, like nothing had happened.

“Hi, Dean, uh, sorry but I have to go–”

Dean cut him off as Cas gestured vaguely to his bedroom. “Cas, wait,” he said, and Cas paused. “Are you just gonna avoid me now?” Dean said, and Cas thought he sounded a little hurt.

“No, Dean, I mean – I thought you would _want_ me to. I’m sorry about this morning; I was running late and didn’t get enough sleep, so I didn’t realize you were in the shower, and–”

Dean cut him off again. “You thought _I_ wouldn’t want to see you? Cas, I don’t… I don’t care. Really. It was an honest mistake. Besides, stuff like this happens to roommates all the time.” He shrugged. “It’s inevitable. Comes with the territory. So don’t worry about it.”

He stood up and started gathering his stuff, and Cas guessed the conversation was over. As Dean opened the door to his bedroom, he turned over his shoulder and smirked at Castiel. “Oh, and Cas? If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked.”

With that he entered the room and shut the door, which was good, because Cas was pretty sure his face was flaming and his jaw was open. It was at least a full minute before he was able to walk to his own bedroom and change for bed.

A year later, Cas no longer had to worry if Dean was already in the shower or not when he stepped in, because Cas had an open invitation to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
